Fallen Demon
by Harukieru39Z
Summary: Iblis itu menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya di balik bahu tegapnya. Menyembunyikan taring-taring tajamnya dibalik senyum menawannya. Menyembunyikan iris crimmson'nya dibalik selaput iris hitamnya. Tapi.. seorang bocah membuatnya mengenal sebuah rasa yang terlarang yang membuatnya harus menghadapi konsekuensi yang besar karena perasaan yang dirasakannya.


Fallen Demon

Iblis itu menyembunyikan sayap hitamnya di balik bahu tegapnya. Menyembunyikan taring-taring tajamnya dibalik senyum menawannya. Menyembunyikan iris _crimmson_'nya dibalik selaput iris hitamnya. Tapi.. seorang bocah membuatnya mengenal sebuah rasa yang terlarang yang membuatnya harus menghadapi konsekuensi yang besar karena perasaan yang dirasakannya.

**XXX**

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Alois! Jangan kesana! hah.. hah.. didalam hutan terlalu berbahaya!"

"Siapa bilang?! Bilang saja kau takut kan Ciel?! Aku tau kau seorang pengecut lemah! Wekk!"

"Hah.. hah.. Aloiss!"

Drap. Darp. Drap.

Kaki kecil bocah berusia 12 tahun itu berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk mengejar teman sebayanya yang berlari menerobos hutan di depannya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Oh tidak. Kalau begini.. kalau terus begini ia mungkin akan membuat tubuhnya jatuh terperosok ke tanah akibat penyakit asmanya yang kambuh. Sekarang saja ia sudah mulai merasa paru-parunya tercekat layaknya dicekik. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal.

Drap.

"Hah.. hah... hahhhhhh..."

Ciel berhenti berlari. Membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menopang kedua tangan mungilnya pada kedua lututnya. Mencoba mengatur kembali napasnya yang mulai tak beraturan.

"Ahhh.. hahh.. sesak.. ohokk ohokk! Hhh.." Ciel benar-benar merasa sangat lemah saat ini. Alois benar dia memang lemah dan juga seorang .. pengecut. Seperti bayi. Dia benar-benar lemah dan tak berdaya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

"Eh?! ALOIS!?" pekik Ciel saat mendengar suara teriakan teman sepermainannya itu dari dalam hutan. Ia cemas sekaligus takut. Apa yang terjadi dengan Alois? Apa dia terjatuh atau yang lebih mengerikannya lagi.. bertemu binatang buas!

"Tidak.. apa yang harus kulakukan? Alois.." ucap Ciel dengan suaranya yang terdengar bergetar. ia ingin kembali ke desa dan meminta tolong pada warga, tetapi.. kalau benar ada hewan buas, bisa-bisa Alois akan terluka!

Geleng! Geleng!

Benar! Saat ini bukan saatnya memikirkan diri sendiri! Ia harus menolong temannya! Walaupun Alois sering menjailinya dan menyebalkan, anak berambut _blonde _itu adalah sahabatnya!

"ALOISSSS!" teriak Ciel memecah membelah kesunyian yang menyelimuti hutan.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ciel mulai berlari kembali. Melupakan kondisi fisiknya. Walau harus mati kehabisan napas saat tiba di tempat Alois berada nanti, ia rela dan ikhlas. Paling tidak ia bisa menyelamatkan temannya itu. Selain itu, berarti Tuhan punya kehendak lain yang membuatnya harus mati. Mungkin saja setelah itu dia bisa hidup kembali walau menjadi orang dan sosok yang berbeda, dan takkan tersiksa lagi dengan penyakit asma yang dideritanya seperti saat ini.

"ALOIS! Hah.. hah.. Jawab aku! Kau dimana?! Hah.." teriak Ciel. Napasnya kembali tersengal dan putus-putus. Keringat membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

"GYAAAAA! MENJAUH! JANGAN MENDEKAT!". Teriakan kembali terdengar. Suara teriakan itu terdengar sangat dekat sekarang. Berarti.. Alois ada disekitar sini.

"ALOISSS! TUNGGU AKU!" teriak Ciel. Berharap Alois mendengarnya. Setelah sekitar beberapa meter ia berlari, akhirnya manik'nya menangkap sosok temannya itu berdiri dengan pose berjaga-jaga. Bahu kecilnya terlihat bergetar. Apa? Apa yang membuat Alois ketakutan seperti itu?

"ALOIS!" pekik Ciel menerobos semak-semak yang menghalangi langkah kakinya.

"CIEL! JANGAN KESINI! CEPAT KEMBALI KE DESA DAN MINTA BANTUAN WARGA DESA!" pekik Alois. Terlambat. Sayangnya ia terlalu terlambat untuk mengatakan itu. Faktanya sekarang Ciel sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Mengamati wajah Alois yang terlihat cemas dengan penuh tanda tanya besar di dalam kepalanya.

"Hah.. hah.. Maksudmu?"

"**Ara.. lihatlah bocah-bocah orangtua kalian tak mengingatkan kalian akan adanya AKU?"**

DEGH!

Ciel terkejut. Siapa itu? Suaranya terdengar menggema menyelubungi wilayah yang ia pijaki. Seakan menelan hutan seluas ini dengan suara dinginnya.

"A-apa ? hah.. apa itu Alois? Siapa yang berbicara?" tanya Ciel. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kanannya. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang tertangkap oleh pengelihatannya. Hanya pohon-pohon rindang juga semak-semak yang tumbuh dengan lebat dan bergerombol yang dapat ia lihat. "Aku kan sudah bilang! kau kemablailah ke desa! Ah ya, asmamu?" tanya Alois memastikan.

Geleng.

"Aku tidak berlari dengan kencang kok!" jawab Ciel._ Well, _ia bohong. Ia hanya tak ingin membuat teman yang ia anggap abangnya itu mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal.. saat ini ia mati-matian menyembunyikan sesak napasnya. Bahkan saat ini perutnya benar-benar tidak enak. Mual.

"Alo—Ah!

"C-CIELL!" pekik Alois menangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya akibat guncangan seperti gempa berkekuatan cukup kuat yang mereka rasakan. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Ciel saat kedua tangan Ciel meremat _T-shirt _putihnya.

"Aloisss! Hiks.. apa ini.. apa yang terjadi?" ucap Ciel yang mulai terisak. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sahabatnya yang pertumbuhan tubuhnya lebih cepat daripada dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Tapi.. mungkin kita sedang berhadapan dengan 'DIA'!" ucap Alois dengan suara yang meninggi akibat suara gemuruh yang menghantam mereka.

"DIA? 'Dia' itu siapa?!" tanya Ciel tak kalah kuat. Yang diatanya bukannya menjawab, diam malah! Merasa ada yang ganjal, Ciel perlahan melepas rematan tangannya dan mengadah keatasnya untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya yang masih terpaku melihat lurus kearah depan dengan tatapan yang kosong. Sontak Ciel langsung mengguncang bahu Alois.

Grep! Grep!

"Alois! Kenapa? ada apa?!"

"...". Diam. Sosok berambut Blonde masih tak menjawab.

"HEI! Jawab aku Alois!" teriak Ciel. ia terus mengguncang tubh Alois dengan kencang. Namun Alois sama sekali tak bereaksi.

'_Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat Alois?'_ batin Ciel.

Gempa dan suara gemuruh itu sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi..angin dingin yang seakan menjilati tengkuknya dari arah belakangnya.. membuatnya dihantui oleh rasa penasaran akan 'sesuatu' yang mungkin saja 'ada' dibalik punggungnya. Dan tanpa disadarinya... rasa penasaran itu akan mengubah hidupnya...

DEGH!

Pupil Ciel mengecil. Tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat sebesar biji jagung turun dari dahinya. Napasnya kembali terasa tersengal-sengal. Dicekik oleh tatapan dingin manik _crimmson _yang menatapnya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Aura hitam yang berat mengelilingi sosok dengan siluet berpostur tinggi itu.

BRUUK!

Tubuh Alois ambruk ketanah saat siluet itu dengan langkah kecilnya berjalan menngarah mereka. Dan naasnya, kepala itu membentur batu yang ada disekitar tempatnya dengan tubuh bergetarnya terlihat begitu ketakutan. Bagai kakinya tak ditopang tulang, kaki Ciel ikut bergetar bagai _jelly_. Ia tak dapat berpikir. yang ada dibenaknya hanya _'siapa itu? kenapa memiliki mata semerah itu?'._

Semakin dekatnya siluet yang masih diselimuti bayangan itu, semakin mundur pula Ciel berjalan. Ia takut. Bahkan ia tak sadar kalau saja Alois ambruk di tanah berselimut dedaunan kering yang lemabab itu. Ia terus memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatannya. Ia tambah ketakutan lagi ketika punggungnya menabrak batang pohon dibelakangnya. Yang artinya... _dead end!_

Tap.

Siluet itu berhenti diantara daerah yang terkena sinar matahari dengan yang diselimuti kegelapan. Ciel hanya melihat kaki jenjang bersepatu hak warna hitam milik siluet itu yang terkena sinar matahari.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" pekik Ciel saat siluet itu hendak melangkahkan satu kakinya kedepan.

Lalu... yang terdengar hanya tawa sinis yang terdengar dingin.

"**Khu..khu...khu..khu.. Eeee~? Bocah perempuan? Laki-laki? Atau keduanya? Gahahaha...! walau kau diantaranya pun, aku tak pernah melihat yang 'semanis' ini.. ingin segera kumakan rasanya.. *slurp*"**

Mendengar itu, Ciel makin merinding dibuatnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sekarang ini di depannya ada makhluk yang gak jelas statusnya. Dan bicara apa tadi 'makhluk' itu? Makan, hah? Memangnya dia itu apa? sejenis makanan ringan? _Hello_! Apa makhluk ini kanibal?!

"**Ckckck.. lihat itu, lihat.. wajah ketakutanmu itu membuatku makin tak sabar menyesap jiwa manis itu.. bocah.."**

Sreett.

Perlahan jari kurus nan pucat itu hendak menggapai dan menyentuh wajah Ciel. Ciel sudah mengambil napas panjang untuk bersiap berteriak. Dan saat jari berkuku panjang itu benar-benar sangat dekat dengan kulit wajah Ciel, Ciel pun berteriak.

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

"**GRAOOOOOOO!"**

Ciel langsung menunduk saat tangan kekar itu hampir meremukkan rahangnya dengan kuku-kuku hitam yang panjang itu. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar dan napasnya mulai tersengal.

Grakkk!

Ciel menoleh saat mendengar sesuatu terangkat dari tanah. Ia pun menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati sebuah pohon yang besar terangkat seperti sebuah gabus oleh tangan makhluk yang menembus pohon itu.

"Hah.. ha.."

Sebenarnya makhluk apa itu? Mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan.

"**Ouch.. meleset. Itu sangat sakit bocah.. pernah merasakan tanganmu menyangkut di sebuah pohon? Hmm?"**

Krekk—BRAKKKKKKKK!

"HAH!" pekik Ciel melindungi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya saat pohon besar itu terlempar dari tangan makhluk berjubah hitam beberapa meter dibelakangnya.

Tak. Tak.

Hak sepatu yang makhluk itu pakai membentur tanah yang sedikit lembab setiap kali makhluk itu berjalan. Menggemakan suara 'kletak' disetiap langkahnya. Kini makhluk yang tak sempat ia lihat wajahnya itu tengah berjalan perlahan kearahnya yang terduduk di tanah. Perlahan juga sayap hitam makhluk itu terbentang di balik punggung tegapnya.

"Hah.. J-JANGAN MENDEKAT! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! HIKS! TOLONG AKUUUUU!" pekik Ciel diantara isakan tangisnya. Dan disaat makhluk bersayap itu tinggal selangkah lagi mendekatinya, seseorang datang mendekat.

"Siapa disana?" teriak seseorang dari semak-semak. Ciel yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak membalas teriakan suara bariton seseorang disana. Sementara sang makhluk bersayap.. gerakannya terhenti dengan tangannya yang terulur diantara cahaya yang terpancar menembus lebatnya hutan.

"Hiks! TOLONG! AKU DISINI! Hiks, TOLONG CEPAT KESINI huuuhuu! ADA MAKHLUK MENGERIKAN YANGMAU MENYERANGKU!" teriak Ciel. Suara derap langkah makin terdengar mendekat.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

"**Cih.. kali ini kau kulepas bocah.. dan ingat—"**

Srak! Srak!

"Ah! Kau tak apa nak? Apa kau terluka?" tanya sosok berambut _blonde _cepak menghampiri Ciel yang terduduk dengan pandangan terus menatap kedepan dengan tubuh bergetar dan berpeluh.

Pria dengan rokok yang terselip di bibirnya itu menangkap bahu mungil Ciel dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Nak.. apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau terluka? Hei.. nak? Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

Diam. Ciel tak menjawab. Ia masih terlalu _shock _dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Selain itu.. ia juga begitu sangat terkejut ketika membaca gerakan bibir makhluk bersayap tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa makhluk itu berkata seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa dan siapa makhluk itu?

"Nak! Hei.. apa kau bisa mendengarku? Jawab aku!"

Gyut~

Ciel meraih dan meremat tangan berbalut mantel bulu itu.

"T-tolong.. tolong temanku.. to..."

Hitam. Dan setelah itu semua menjadi hitam.

**XXX**

"Suster! Apa anakku baik-baik saja? Dia punya penyakit asma! Hiks.. bagaimana nasib anakku suster..! hikss"

"Tenang nyonya. Anak Anda baik-baik saja. Mohon bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi ia akan siuman. Permisi."

"Tapi suster—"

Suara iitu...

"Sudahlah Sayang.. suster benar. Ciel pasti baik-baik saja. Lihat. Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Ayo.. berhentilah menangis."

"Tapi Vincent! Aku benar-benar khawatir! Huuuhuhhu... hikss.."

"Ssshhh! Sudah-sudah.. sabarlah sayang.."

Apa ini? Kenapa aku mendengar suara ayah dan ibu? Aku dimana? Apa aku boleh membuka mataku sekarang? Apa.. saat aku membuka mata.. sosok itu akan muncul lagi?

"Eh? Ciel! Syukurlah Tuhan! Apa kau ingat aku sayang?"

"Ennhhh.. Ibu.. jangan berlebihan..aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh syukurlah sayang! Ibu sangat khwatir! Sini biar kupeluk kau sayang!"

Gyut~

Wanita berambut cokelat itu memeluk tubuhku erat. Sedangkan ayah.. tersenyum memandangiku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lemahku. Perlahan, kutolehkan pandanganku ke kiri dan kanan. Hah~ rasa cemasku kembali hilang mengingat sosok mengerikan itu tidak ada disekitarku.

"Oh ya.. Alois..."

"Dia dirawat di ruang sebelah. Kepalanya sepertinya membentur batu dan berdarah. Ayah belum tau lukanya seperti apa, yang jelas.. dokter mengatakan kalau itu hanya luka yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan." Jelas Vincent.

"Apa?! Benarkah? Oh... syukurlah. Kalau begitu aku akan menemuinya!" ucapku hendak turun dari kasurku. Sontak ibu langsung menahanku.

"Kenapa bu?"

"Jangan sayang. Kau harus istirahat dulu. Nanti sore saja sekalian pulang kita lihat dia bersama-sama. Ya?" pinta ibu. Dengan ragu, aku mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan ibu memelukku sekali lagi.

"Oke.. sekarang istirahat ya. Ibu akan membangunkanmu beberapa jam lagi." Ucap ibu menyelimutiku. Aku mengangguk dan segera menyamankan posisi tidurku. Sebelum ayah dan ibu keluar dari kamar, aku menahan langkah mereka dengan memanggil ibu.

"Ibu..." sahutku. Ibu berbalik dan menatapku dengan heran.

"Ya sayang? Ibu tidak akan kemana-mana kok. Ibu dan ayah mau mengurus biaya pengobatanmu.."

Geleng.

"Bukan bu. Tapi..."

"Ya? Ada apa? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?"

"... eumm,uhh.. lain kali saja..."

"Eh? O-oke.. baiklah, selamat beristirahat sayang!"

Greekk—

Pintu geser itupun tertutup. Aku ingin bertanya. Tapi, aku takut akan jawaban ibu..

"Hah..."

.

,

Sesuai janji ibu tadi, sebelum kembali kerumah kami akan melihat kondisi Alois.

Greek—

"Yosh.. ayo masuk sayang. Ibu dan ayah akan menunggu diluar.."

"Un.." anggukku.

Dengan langkah kecilku, aku berjalan memasuki kamar dimana Alois dirawat. Oh.. itu dia. Ternyata benar. Kepalanya terluka. Perban yang melilit kepalanya mengatakan seperti itu.

"Ciel.. kaukah itu?" suara Alois menggema diruangan yang sunyi itu. Apa itu? apa artinya ia sudah menunggu kedatanganku sedari tadi?

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Aku pun berjalan mendekati kasurnya dan berdiri disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang sedikit lebih besar dari tanganku.

"Iya. Ini aku.." balasku pelan. Alois tersenyum dan balas menggenggam tanganku erat. "Syukurlah..."jawabnya.

"Err.. kenapa kau memejamkan matamu?"

"Oh.. kepalaku sedikit pusing kalau kubuka mata. Err.. tenang saja, aku gapapa kok. Besok juga akan baikan." Ujarnya. Lalu ia mengambil napas panjang kemudian melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, " Ahya, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau terluka? Maaf ya, aku mengataimu pengecut padahal akulah yang pengecut."

" Apa? aku baik-baik saja kok. Apanya yang pengecut! Kau itu bukan pengecut! Ah.. lebih baik cepatlah sembuh supaya kita bisa bermain lagi. Tapi tidak ke hutan lagi ya.."

"Ahahahhhaa! Iya.. ohya.. mengenai apa yang kita lihat tadi.. jangan katakan pada siapapun. Aku tau siapa makhluk yang kita lihat tadi. Akan kuceritakan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi. Oke? Kau bisa jaga rahasia kan?"

"Un! Aku janji. Ohya, aku harus pulang. Cepat sembuh ya? Sampai ketemu.."

"Hmm.. ya. ingat janji kita ya?"

"Oh! Serahkan padaku!" jawabku seraya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Alois dirawat. Diluar, ibu dan ayah dengan setia menungguku dengan duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Sudah siap ngobrolnya?" tanya ayah. Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dan kami bertiga pun berjalan beriringan melewati lorong demi lorong untuk keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ahya, kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" terdengar suara ibu yang hendak mengintrogasiku.

"Rahasia. Ini urusan anak kecil. Hiihihi.." tawaku.

"Ahahah.. ada-ada saja kau nak.."

"Ibu.. sampai dirumah buatkan sup tomat ya?"

"Iya sayang.. jika itu keinginanmu, apa yang tak pernah ibu beri?"

"Hmm.. terimakasih bu.."

**XXX**

Sosok bertubuh tegap itu berjalan dengan gemulai bak seorang model diatas _catwalk_ diselimuti salju berwarna abu-abu gelap sebagai pijakannya. Eits! Jangan salahkan saya! Di dunia yang disebut Clandestine itu, salju yang kita kenal dengan warna putihnya berwarna abu-abu gelap, seperti debu. Dunia itu tak berpenghujung dan langitnya selalu terlihat gelap. Tidak ada cahaya matahari yang menyinari dunia di dimensi lain itu. Makanya, dunia itu terlihat sangat suram. Ahya! Kalian juga tak akan menemui bocah yang berlarian di dunia itu. Kenapa? Karena disana hanya ada makhluk dewasa. Mereka diajarkan untuk menahan emosi dan nafsu dengan sesama iblis. Makanya, hubungan iblis dengan iblis itu terlarang. Tidak ada yang namanya hubungan badan, pacaran, ciuman, pernikahan, apalagi memiliki anak. Kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan hal-hal seperti itu di Clandestine. Itu semua adalah hal tabu. Lalu, bagaimana bisa para iblis itu ada di Clandestine? Jawabannya mudah. Mereka semua adalah jiwa-jiwa yang dibuang dari surga. Mereka yang selama hidupnya selalu berbuat jahat atau mati dengan penasaran. Dan bagaimana dengan hiburan mereka? Hiburan mereka adalah makhluk-makhluk di bumi. Itu menjadi tontonan pelepas penat bagi mereka.

"Ohh! Ahahaha! Lihat itu, makhluk-makhluk itu bertengkar hanya gara-gara tersenggol? Yang benar saja makhluk bumi itu! gyahahah!". Terdengar suara kikikan geli dari sosok Iblis berambut kuning yang tengah mengamati monitor di depannya. Hampir saja ia terjengkal dari kursi duduknya jika tangan pucat sang Iblis berambut raven tidak menahan kursi kulit berwarna hitam itu.

"A-aaa! Oh, syukurlah! Terimakasih Sebas! Hehe.."

"Ya.. Hahhhh~" lenguh Sebastian panjang sambil menarik kursi kosong disamping sang rambut kuning terduduk.

"Hee~? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat Sebas? Tak mendapat mangsa hari ini? Haha!"

"Hahhhhh..." desahnya panjang lagi sambil menopang pipinya dengan tangannya. Melihat sang _partner_ kerja terlihat begitu suram dan terus menghela nafas panjang, Si manik beriris hijau kekuningan itu pun langsung memutar kursinya untuk menghadap ke arah Sebastian.

"Ayolah teman! Kau ini kenapa? dari tadi 'hahh hohhh hahhh hooohh' ! Longoh tau!"

"Sudahlah aku sedang _bad mood_! Lihat saja monitor itu dan jangan banyak tanya Knox!" ucap Sebastian agak kesal.

"Hei! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggil nama belakangku Sebastian Michaelis! Panggil aku Ronald atau Ron, dasar!" pekik Ronald memanyunkan bibirnya. Sebastian tak menanggapi dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati gambar bergerak di layar monitor besar di depannya. Dan itu makin membuat sang Iblis bernama Ronald Knox itu jengkel.

"Urghh! Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku menemui iblis semeneyebalkan ini! Kau tidak diajarkan untuk menjaga emosimu ya? kita ini iblis! Sesama iblis tidak boleh berkelahi tau! Huh! Dasar tidak _elite_!" omel Ronald. Karena kesal, Ronalad pun memilih untuk ikut mengamati pemandangan di monitor di hadapannya dan mengabaikan keberadaan sosok disampingnya.

Sementara itu Sebastian,sosok itu tak fokus pada monitor di depannya. Dibenaknya kini terus terlintas wajah _innocent_ bocah yang hampir menjadi mangsanya tadi. Kalau saja pria tadi tak datang dan menolong bocah itu, pasti... Ohya! Dan.. bocah tadi benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Hmm.. mirip dia.."

**XXX**

**~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

Oiiii~! Saya kembali dengan fic. baru disaat fic-fic lama terbengkalai (?). Entah kenapa muncul keinginan membuat fic bergenre fantasy. Dan ntar entah genre atau tema apa lagi yang nyangkut di otak saya. Psycho? Thriller? Haha. Yang jelas otak saya memang bisa mengeluarakn ide aneh yang mengalir begitu saja ketika saya mengetik, dan saat selesai maka saya akan berkata "Apa ini? kok bisa?" haha. Abaikan. Kritik, saran, pertanyaan? Kirim saja lewat review. Saa~ jika ada waktu saya balas. #PLAK#. Keep support and always REVIEW! –Haru


End file.
